coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 434 (8th February 1965)
Plot Lucille quizzes Ena and Albert for her school essay on scenes from the past. Ken and Albert prepare to give evidence at the magistrates' court. Albert makes it clear that he supports Willie Piggott. Jerry starts to open up to Len about the failure of his marriage, revealing that his and Myra's daughter was born premature and didn't live long. He's now living in a men's hostel. Len passes the sad news onto the neighbours. They agree that Jerry needs a proper home and Ena suggests the shop flat. Len has a word with Florrie, who immediately takes Jerry in. Stan gets a job as a milkman but has to get up at 4.00am. He sleeps downstairs so as not to disturb the household. Irma shows Jerry around No.13. Stan invents a contraption which he calls a "getting up machine", which links together an alarm clock, the wireless, and assorted kitchenware. The alarm causes the kitchenware to clatter, triggering metal beads to roll into a basin, turning on the wireless at full blast. The next morning, Stan sleeps soundly while the racket of Wagner's prelude to Act III of Lohengrin wakes up half the street. Hilda and Irma rouse Stan, who breaks the wireless in his attempt to shut it off. Hilda then admits that she put the clock back an hour last night in case Stan overslept. Jerry moves into the shop flat and feels very alone. He tells a sympathetic Ena that he doesn't plan to stay long. Ken and Albert return from court with the news that Piggott's case has been put up for the Crown Court with bail set at £100. Ken is annoyed when David sends him £5 for his keep over Christmas. He then reads that David has been cleared over the bribe and feels ashamed of himself for not standing by his brother. Florrie shocks the regulars by going off with a man at the Rovers. At the shop, Florrie's man asks for her to put him up - after all, he is her husband. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Norman Lindley - Glyn Owen Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and Walkers' bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room and Ken and Val's bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Back room, hallway, kitchen and both bedrooms *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *15a Coronation Street *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Bedroom Notes *Jerry Booth's bedsit in the Corner Shop is clearly stated to be the same one in which Sheila Birtles and Doreen Lostock lived, however it sports a slightly different layout with the door opening to the bottom of a set of stairs, showing it to be a ground floor flat. *Part Two begins with the sound of Stan Ogden's ticking alarm clock and not Eric Spear's theme music. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire) *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stan has a rude awakening and Florrie sees a ghost *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,260,000 homes (joint 1st place with 10th February 1965). Category:1965 episodes